Conventional belt adjustment systems are limited in their ability to conform to a particular user's waist size. Belt adjustment systems conventionally secure a belt about a user's waist by relying on a series of equidistantly-spaced holes punched through an end of a belt. A hook of a belt buckle can be inserted through a hole to capture the end of the belt to secure the belt in a loop of a particular size. The spacing between each of the holes as well as the overall number of holes can vary for adjustment of belt size, but is generally limited by the minimal material that must remain between the holes. Conventional belt adjustment systems are limited to setting the size of the belt loop to discrete sizes based upon the spacing of the holes in the belt. If a user desires to set the belt to a loop size that is positioned between the holes in the belt, the user has to manually create an additional hole in the belt, which can be difficult and unattractive if not performed well. Alternately, the user must use the next smaller or next larger belt loop size relative to the desired size, which can be uncomfortable for the user.
Other belt adjustment systems are known that increase the flexibility of adjustment to a variety of waist sizes, but these adjustment systems are not typically fashionable or aesthetically pleasing.